


Surprise

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville tries dating through the Wizarding Personals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: SURPRISE!
> 
> Kink: first time (sort of)
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

Neville swirled the mini umbrella in his drink, watching the liquid change color, running the rainbow spectrum. It was mesmerizing and distracting; not his usual but just what he needed tonight to make him forget the date he’d just had.   
  
The man had been young; just out of Hogwarts, in fact. Normally, Neville didn’t discriminate based on age, but the man had looked so young Neville had kept thinking of him as a student in one of Neville’s classes at Hogwarts. Not a man, but a  _kid_. And that was just plain wrong in Neville’s head.   
  
He could tell the kid hadn’t been on the Wizarding Personals group for long. He looked nervous, jumpy, and in it for all the wrong reasons. He’d kept glancing toward the door, as if he wanted to take off and never look back.   
  
“We could get a room here,” the kid had said, hand snaking across the table to squeeze Neville’s meaningfully, eyes flashing.  
  
Neville had shuddered, pulled back. He wasn’t going to let the kid lose his virginity in a meaningless fuck in a room above the Three Broomsticks. Your first time was supposed to be special. Maybe he was an insufferable romantic, but that was how he felt about it from experience.  
  
Neville remembered his own first time so vividly still. It’d been in Romania a few weeks after he’d started there as the replacement herbologist. He and Charlie Weasley had danced around each other for so long that Neville had almost given up hope. But then there had been a picnic and the most amazing view of the mountainous countryside with dragons flying free. There had been kissing and hands that went exploring, testing their limits. Then, when they realized there  _were_  no limits, they’d gone for it right then and there. Luckily, Charlie had packed lube in the picnic basket.  
  
Charlie had been careful, respectful, slow, tender. But it had still been hot, those strong, languid thrusts, building to such a powerful crescendo, working Neville up into such a frenzy of need and desperation that his orgasm has practically blinded him with pleasure.   
  
For one brief moment, he considered being that person for the kid. But then he looked into those young eyes and just couldn’t do it. “I’m sorry. You’re a great guy, but I’m not interested in that tonight.”  
  
So that left him alone in the pub, nursing some fruity drink he hadn’t meant to order in the first place. Madam Rosemerta kept giving him looks and plopping food in front of him, even when he hadn’t asked for it. He nibbled on a brownie and pushed it away when he felt his stomach churn. Trying to find a date through the Wizarding Personals had been an awful idea.   
  
“That’s strange. You always liked chocolate. And handsome men.”   
  
Neville froze. He knew that voice. He hadn’t heard it for more than fifteen years, but he knew it. He almost didn’t want to turn around for fear that he was wrong, though.   
  
But Neville wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. He held his breath and turned in his chair. There was Charlie Weasley, standing right behind him, an arm slung around the kid’s shoulders. Neville was too stunned and confused to speak. He gaped, mouth half open.   
  
Charlie grinned back. “Sorry for luring you here under false pretenses. It was George’s idea, actually, if you want to know. But I wasn’t sure how you’d react to seeing me again and I wanted to know if you were single and what you were looking for… no hard feelings?”  
  
Neville considered it for a moment then launched himself forward. He wrapped his arms around Charlie’s neck, pulled him close, and snogged him so hard time very nearly went backwards.


End file.
